Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and attachments for eyeglasses.
Description of the Related Art
It is well documented that eyes are one of the most sensitive and vulnerable organs due to their unprotected exposure to the environment. Ocular allergies, or allergies in the eye, are no different than allergies that affect your sinuses, nose or lungs. Additionally, allergy eyes can generate other problems, such as conjunctivitis (AKA pink eye) and asthma. A condition known as rhino conjunctivitis occurs when both nasal and eye allergies occur simultaneously.
About 30%-50% of all U.S. residents have some type of allergy symptom, and about 75% of those symptoms affect the eyes. Eye allergies happen when airborne allergens and other particles (i.e., dust) land directly on the surface of your eye, causing irritation and redness. Then, the body overreacts to the substance and floods the eyes with tears and mucus. Most people will experience itchy eyes. It is the most common symptom of allergy eyes. It can affect both of your eyes or sometimes, one eye may be more intensely affected than the other.
When an allergen comes into contact with your eyes, your body releases histamines—a chemical produced in reaction to a substance that the immune system cannot tolerate. Special cells called mast cells make histamines. These cells are present throughout the body, but are highly concentrated in the eyes. This leads to itching, redness, and watery eyes.
The American College of Allergy, Asthma and Immunology estimates that 50 million people in the United States have seasonal allergies, and its prevalence is increasing—affecting up to 30 percent of adults and up to 40 percent of children. In addition to having symptoms of sneezing, congestion and a runny nose, most of these allergy sufferers also experience itchy eyes, watery eyes, red eyes and swollen eyelids.
Normally harmless substances that cause problems for individuals who are predisposed to allergic reactions are called allergens. The most common airborne allergens that cause eye allergies are pollen, mold, dust and pet dander.
Among widely known preventative measures to reduce itchy, burning, watery eyes are: 1) to stay indoors & keep the windows closed or 2) wear sunglasses to help shield your eyes.